Overwatch Skins
In where I give my opinion on every skin in Overwatch. Notes: *Skins with an * at the end signify that they're exclusive to an event, pre-order, or a specific edition of the game. *Skins will be given a score of 1 to 5. No decimals, giving a 0, or giving a score that exceeds 5. *Each hero will be given an average score based on their skins. These scores are rounded to the nearest tenths place, or if it ends in a 9, to the nearest whole number. *Overwatch League skins are not included. And if you wanna make your reading experience a bit spicy, you can do a drinking game: *Use either alcohol, hot sauce, or ketchup. *You may not drink anything else until the challenge is over. *Take a sip whenever the word "solid" appears. To prevent liver failure/capsaicin overload/dehydration from too much sodium, I suggest taking a very small sip. *Take a sip whenever the word "cool" appears. *Take a big gulp whenever I give something a 1/5. Ashe *'Paintbrush and Tansy' - ...They're okay. 3/5 each *'Sunflower' - Barely anything changed. 2/5 *'Yucca' - Those earthen tones. <3 4/5 *'Posh' - Not too exciting. 3/5 *'Thorn' - Can't quite decide whether that metallic pink is god-awfully tacky or fabulous af. I'm going middle on this one. 3/5 *'Winter'* - Much better than the other two epic skins. 4/5 *'Gangster', Mobster, Safari and Jungle - All of them are amazing skins. Ashe and B.O.B. look particularly dapper in the first two. Unlike other unwarranted hair colour changes, these are very much acceptable since I didn't like Ashe's white hair in the first place; much more natural. 5/5 each Average Score: 3.7/5 Ana *'Citrine, Garnet, Peridot and Turquoise' - These are pretty solid recolours. The changes are nice, subtle, and one of the few common skins I'd actually use if I had a choice. 4/5 each *'Merciful' - I get it, but that colour scheme doesn't work for me. 2/5 *'Shrike' - Might as well have been Legendary, because this skin is awesome. Black and neon blue has never failed me. 5/5 *'Tal'* - Not as creepy as some people say it is, at least in my opinion. 3/5 *'Ghoul'* - Nice and halloween. 5/5 *'Wadjet' - Not a fan of the colour scheme. Should've gone with rusty red instead. 2/5 *'Wasteland' - Much better. 4/5 *'Captain Amari' - She was quite the looker. 5/5 *'Horus' - Don't like this colour scheme as much, but it's still cool. 4/5 *'Corsair'* - Amazing skin. 5/5 *'Snow Owl'* - Yes. All of this. the colours, the mask, the owl aesthetic, I love it. 5/5 *'Cabana'* - I'm pretty sure everyone was waiting for this skin. Granny's got clothes. 5/5 Average Score: 4/5 Bastion *'Dawn, Meadow, Sky and Soot' - It's really jarring to see that Bastion's head doesn't change colour across these four skins. And only half of these colours actually suit it! 2/5 each *'Defense Matrix' - Now this is a good common skin. It didn't warrant an epic status, though. Why, Blizzard? 3/5 *'Omnic Crisis' - The colour scheme works really well. Plus points for lore. 4/5 *'Rooster'* - Red and gold is a good look for Bastion. The intricate designs and the rooster's a nice touch. 4/5 *'Null Sector'* - Solid design, but I'm still not a fan of the unchanged head colour. Seriously, I demand an explanation for whoever designed these skins. 4/5 *'Tombstone'* - The head thing is especially bad here. 3/5 *'BlizzCon 2016'* -Black + neon blue, enough said. 4/5 *'Stealth'* - Bland. 2/5 *'Gift Wrap'* - THIS IS PERFECT. 5/5 *'Antique' and Woodbot - I like both colour schemes. 4/5 each *'Gearbot' and Steambot - Best Bastion skins. 5/5 each *'Dune Buggy'* - It's okay. 3/5 *'Overgrown'* - Didn't think it deserves to be Legendary, but it's still a good skin. 4/5 *'Avalanche'* - Eh. 3/5 Average Score: 3.1/5 Brigitte *'Blå, Grön, and Röd' - Blizzard seriously stepped up their game even with these common skins. I appreciate that there's actual variation instead of just recolouring the same parts of the model. 3/5 each *'Plommon' - Sorry Brig, purple's not your colour. 2/5 *'Carbon Fiber' - It's black + neon blue, yeah, but the same magic isn't there. Maybe the blue's not glowy enough. 3/5 *'Ironclad' - If this was Brigitte's default skin, I wouldn't mind one bit. 4/5 *'Tre Kronor'* - This is really solid. And patriotic. 4/5 *'Mechanic' - The colours are too muted, and they don't fit Brigitte. 3/5 *'Engineer' - Red's a better fit. 4/5 *'Máni' - Purple and gold work really well together. 5/5 *'Sól' - Random, unwarranted hair colour change. Nice to see her taking after Rein, though. 4/5 *'Shieldmaiden'* - Not my favourite skin, but the bearskin's savage. 3/5 Average Score: 3.4/5 D.Va *'Blueberry and Lemon-Lime' - Nothing much to say. 3/5 each *'Tangerine and Watermelon' - These colours, at least used in this fashion, don't fit her. 2/5 each *'Carbon Fiber, Taegeugki and White Rabbit'* - I must say, D.Va's Common and Epic skins are some of the most underwhelming. 3/5 each *'Nano'* - I was scared for a moment that this was gonna be a Legendary skin, but it looks like they learnt from the Mei-rry fiasco. 4/5 *'Junker' - The Junker aesthetic is real here. 4/5 *'Scavenger' - I prefer the less grimier one. 3/5 *'B.Va' - Black and yellow is always a solid combination. 5/5 *'Junebug' - I'd give it a 6/5 if I could help it. The colours are amazing. 5/5 *'Black Cat'* - Yeah, not quite my taste. 3/5 *'Palanquin'* - Like many people, I really dig this skin. Culture aside, the colour schemes are pretty nice. 5/5 *'Cruiser'* - A bit overrated, but credit where credit is due:it's a rad skin. 4/5 *'Police Officer'* - A solid five. 5/5 *'Waveracer'* - Meh. 3/5 Average Score: 3.5/5 Doomfist *'Daisy, Lake, and Plains' - Metallic colours always end up looking so dull. 2/5 each *'Blå' - I do, however, like this one a lot more than the other three. 3/5 *'Leopard' and 'Painted' - Epic skins that do things like the leopard print and the paint are my favourites. 4/5 each *'Avatar' and Spirit - I prefer the metal man skins, but these ones still look great. 4/5 each *'Caution' and Irin - It's like if Colossus and Amazo somehow had an African lovechild. Uhm, these skins are good, is what I'm saying. 5/5 each *'Blackhand' - The Diablo air suits him. 5/5 *'Formal'* - Looking quite dapper. 5/5 *'Swamp Monster'* - doOMFISHHH. 5/5 Average Score: 4.5/5 Genji *'Azurite, Cinnabar, Malachite and Ochre' - These skins are really awkward. What's with the unchanging colour of the breastplates? It's like they just used the fill bucket tool on the same pieces of Genji's model. 2/5 each *'Carbon Fiber' - Black + Neon Blue. 4/5 *'Chrome' - I have about the same sentiments towards this as I have towards Bastion's Defense Matrix. 3/5 *'Nihon' - Solid red and white. 3/5 *'Sparrow' - Now there's another colour combination that's never wronged me. Black + Green. 5/5 *'Young Genji' - This one's a lot more goofy. Why, hello, carrothead. 3/5 *'Bedouin' - Awesome aesthetic; nice colours. 4/5 *'Nomad' - This one, not as much. 3/5 *'Oni' - Epiphany: literally anything with black paired with a bright saturated colour will do it for me. Case in point: Black + Red. 5/5 *'Baihu'* - Badass glowing tiger Genji is the second best Genji, next to the Genji that thanks Supports for healing him.. 5/5 *'Blackwatch'* - Gotta show off that Shimada tiddy. Also, red and black. 4/5 *'Sentai'* - F A N T A S T I C T E C H N I Q U E. 4/5 *'2018 Pacific All-Stars'* - Asbolutely phenomenal. Blizzard just keeps saving most of the good ideas for Genji, don't they? 5/5 Average Score: 3.5/5 Hanzo *'Azuki, Midori and Sora' - They're quite dull, but hey, so is Hanzo. 3/5 each *'Kinoko' - Ew. Dirty yellow. 2/5 *'Cloud' and Dragon - Two of the weakest Epic skins. 2/5 *'Demon'* - On the other hand, one of the coolest Epic skins. 5/5 *'Young Hanzo' and Young Master - Still looks angsty. Great skin. 4/5 each *'Lone Wolf' and Okami - I like it purely for the ultimate. 4/5 each *'Cyberninja'* - Not the most enticing Legendary in my opinion. 3/5 *'Casual'* - The fans ask, and they shall receive. Seriously, this is great. 4/5 *'Kabuki'* - Japanese aesthetic is awesome. 5/5 *'Scion'* - Every Overwatch character should just have a full-on suit skin. Moira, I'm looking at you... 5/5 Average Score: 3.5/5 Junkrat *'Bleached, Drowned, Irradiated and Rusted' - Some of the worst Common skins... 1/5 each *'Caution, Jailbird, Toasted and Firework'* - ...juxtaposed to really nice Epic skins... 4/5 each *'Fool' and Jester - ...subsequently put against my least favourite Legendaries. I hate clowns. I don't care how much it fits Junk's character. 2/5 each *'Hayseed' and Scarecrow - Nicely-designed. Was my go-to until I got the event skins. 5/5 each *'Dr. Junkenstein'* - Speaking of which, this skin is awesome. 5/5 *'Cricket'* and Beachrat* - I really like both. Cricket Junkrat is seriously my waifu. 5/5 each *'Bilgerat'* - I was a bit disappointed we didn't get this back when the first Halloween rolled around (though Dr. Junkenstein is great), but now we have this! It definitely didn't fail to deliver. 5/5 *'Krampus'* - Amazing skin. The concept fits Junkrat so well, and all the details are cool. 5/5 Average Score: 3.4/5 Lúcio *'Azul, Roxo and Vermelho' - Sorry, but absolutely none of these colour schemes work for Lucio's outfit at all. 2/5 each *'Laranja' - This one does, however. 3/5 *'Auditiva' - Eh. The white legs are weird. 2/5 *'Synaesthesia' - Not bad; the earthen tones suit him. 3/5 *'Andes'* - Cyan santa is really not working for me. 2/5 *'Bitrate'* - So, like, Roxo but with pixels? Um, sure. 2/5 *'Capoeira' - This could've easily been the default. That's how good it is. 5/5 *'Hippityhop' and Ribbit - I don't care what anyone says, I love the masks. 4/5 each *'Breakaway' - It's okay, but it's not as good as... 3/5 *'Slapshot' - ...this one. 4/5 *'Jazzy'* - I was honestly devastated when I couldn't get this one at first. This skin is so good, and I so badly wanted those jazz tracks. 5/5 *'Equaliser'* - Looks great, but it's way too similar to Capoeira. 4/5 *'Equaliser'* - Not feeling it. 3/5 *'Seleção' and Striker - Solid soccer skins. 4/5 each Average Score: 3.6/5 McCree *'Ebony, Lake, Sage and Wheat' - Really solid recolours. Any one of these (except maybe Wheat) could've been the default. 3/5 each *'On the Range', 'Royal 'and White Hat - Now these are some Epic skins. You know, skins that actually make an effort to look different than the base skin. 4/5 each *'American'* - Amazingly appropriate. He pulls off the American colours really well, actually. 5/5 *'Scrooge'* - The GAMF belt is perfection. 4/5 *'Undead'* - Now this is a good McCree Halloween skin. 5/5 *'Gambler' - Solid, but... 4/5 *'Riverboat' - ...the he maroon and blue suit looks much better. 5/5 *'Mystery Man' - This skin is just, amazing. 4/5 *'Vigilante' - A bit goofy, but perhaps that was the point. 3/5 *'Blackwatch'* - If it's a Blackwatch skin, it immediately gets a minimum of 4/5. Tactical Black just really suits him. 5/5 *'Lifeguard'* - Oh, my! An arbitrary hair colour change that doesn't suit him at all! Everything else is perfect, though. 5/5 *'Van Helsing'* and Magistrate* - Not a big fan of these ones. Van Helsing feels overdesigned, and Magistrate is kinda meh. 3/5 each *'Sherlock'* - I just want to say, I'd definitely play a game of just McCree solving crimes. 5/5 Average Score: 3.7/5 Mei *'Heliotrope, Jade and Persimmon' - Pretty solid recolours. 3/5 each *'Chrysanthemum '- Again with the disgustingly dirty yellow. Get it away from me. 2/5 *'Earthen' - These are some really nice earthen tones. 4/5 *'Snow Plum' - And then we have this gaudy mishmash of white, bubblegum pink and neon green, which just doesn't work. At all. 1/5 *'Ecopoint: Antarctica' - For what it is, it's okay. 3/5 *'Firefighter' - I love this concept. 5/5 *'Rescue Mei' - Don't like this one as much. 4/5 *'Abominable' and Yeti Hunter - Adorable. Though, I prefer Abominable a bit more. 5/5 each *'Chang'e'* and Luna* - Two equally amazing skins. The best part? You can't even tell they're the same model if you took a quick glance. 5/5 each *'Beekeeper'* - She looks really adorable in this outfit. 5/5 *'Jiangshi'* - Don't get me wrong, it's a good skin, it's just not the best Mei skin. 4/5 *'Mei-rry'* - Why they didn't change the rarity when the second Winter Wonderland rolled around, I don't know. It's okay. 3/5 *'Pajamei'* - Cute, but meh. 3/5 Average Score: 3.7/5 Mercy *'Celestial, Mist, Verdant and Orchid' - Solid. 3/5 each *'Amber' - Gradient textures like this always look good. 4/5 *'Cobalt' - Eh. 3/5 *'Fortune'* - Can't help but tell this is just Amber but with more gold. Still good, though. 4/5 *'Eidgenossin' - Solid. 3/5 *'Sigrún' and Valkyrie - A literal battle angel. 4/5 each *'Devil' - "Heroes never die... for a price." never gets old. 5/5 *'Imp' - I prefer the fiery colour scheme. 4/5 *'Combat Medic Ziegler'* - She looks so much like a mom here. Is it weird that I think that? 4/5 *'Winged Victory'* - The. Best. Mercy. Skin. Period. 5/5 *'Witch'* - There's no wonder why people were all over this skin. The new lines, the caduceus glowing effect, and the general aesthetic of the skin are all great. 5/5 *'Zhuque'* - It feels like a rehashed Devil skin, but I supposed it was a given. 4/5 *'Pink'* - Really smart of Blizzard to pour in tons of effort into this skin. 5/5 *'Sugar Plum Fairy'* - Astonishing as usual. 5/5 Average Score: 3.7/5 Moira *'Fiery, Royal, Selkie and Whiskey' - These are really good Common skins. There's the classic red-orange-yellow, then the deep indigo, the fresh aqua, and the black-and-yellow combination. All solid. 4/5 each *'Ornate' - Quite ornate, indeed. 4/5 *'Pale' - Doesn't work for me. 2/5 *'Éireannach'* - The colour scheme's nice. 4/5 *'Glam' - ...no. 3/5 *'Moon' - Much better. 4/5 *'Minister' and Oasis - I've warmed up to both skins; they're pretty great now. 5/5 *'Blackwatch'* - The silver doesn't quite work, but it's okay. 3/5 *'Banshee'* - OH MY GOD YES 5/5 Average Score: 3.9/5 Orisa *'Dawn, Plains, Sunrise and Twilight' - Best Common skins in the game. The whole body actually changes in colour! 4/5 each *'Camouflage' - My go-to skin. 5/5 *'OR-15' - Eh. 3/5 *'Immortal' - The gold and blue work so well together. 5/5 *'Dynastinae' and Megasoma - I see the appeal... but not for me. 3/5 *'Carbon Fiber' - Black and neon green. Awesome. 5/5 *'Protector' - White and neon green? Eh... leave that to Genji. 3/5 *'Null Sector' - Absolutely menacing. 5/5 *'Forest Spirit'* - All of the details are astonishingly beautiful. 5/5 Average Score: 3.9/5 Pharah *'Amethyst, Copper and Titanium' - Eh. 2/5 *'Emerald' - This colour, in my opinion, actually fits. 3/5 *'Anubis' - Just the fact that it's a full suit of black armour... with yellow highlights, of course. 4/5 *'Jackal' - Not as engaging. 3/5 *'Possessed'* - flying glowy purple demon lady! I would've been fine with legendary, to be honest. 5/5 *'Frostbite'* - See above, except replace the first sentence with "flying glowy blue ice lady!". 5/5 *'Asp' - A full, gold suit, of armour. Talk about badass. 5/5 *'Mechaqueen' and Raptorion - I get the reference, but I'm not getting the design. 3/5 each *'Raindancer' - A nice, tone-downed colour scheme. 5/5 *'Thunderbird' - Again, save the stark white and red for Genji. 3/5 *'Bedouin'* - Kinda looks like they just slapped on some extra stuff on her default, but it looks pretty nice nonetheless. 4/5 *'Security Chief'* - Nice and militaristic. 4/5 *'Qinglong'* - Eerie. But cool. 3/5 *'Enchanted Armour'* - Badass. 5/5 Average Score: 3.6/5 Reaper *'Blood, Midnight, Moss and Royal' - Sometimes, I like subtle changes like this on a Common skin. 4/5 each *'Desert' - It looks too good on him. 4/5 *'Wight' - The classic reversal. 4/5 *'Hellfire' - Gradient + fiery colours + cool mask = awesome. 5/5 *'Shiver'* - To be honest, every Reaper skin is good. So far, at least. Glowy blue demon is a good. 5/5 *'Nevermore' and Plague Doctor - These skins are just so cool-looking. The menacing crow mask and glowing eyes adds so much. 5/5 each *'El Blanco' and Mariachi - People like to headcanon that Reaper speaks Spanish, but if you listen to the way he says "Los Muertos", you can clearly tell he doesn't. Little rant aside, These pair of skins are both whimsical and badass at the same time, even if I do prefer the white version. 5/5 each *'Biker'* - e x t r e m e. 4/5 *'Pumpkin'* - Best reaper skin. 5/5 *'Dracula'* - Doesn't come close to Pumpkin, but still good. 4/5 *'Blackwatch Reyes'* - Kinda irks me he's not an event skin. 5/5 *'Soldier: 24'* - You know what, this completely makes up for it. 5/5 Average Score: 4.5/5 Reinhardt *'Brass, Cobalt, Copper and Viridian' - The dull metallic colours work better for Rein that they do for Pharah. 3/5 each *'Bundeswehr' - It's awesome that Blizzard doesn't save the masking/unmasking stuff just for Legendary skins. 4/5 *'Paragon' - White and gold doesn't really work for Rein here. 2/5 *'Lieutenant Wilhelm'* - This is a good look for him. 5/5 *'Coldhardt'* - Glowy! 5/5 *'Festive'* - The gold looks amazing here, paired with the christmas colours and all that. The bow's a nice touch, too. 4/5 *'Crusader' - Strapping. 4/5 *'Blackhardt' - The badass black and red combo at it again. 5/5 *'Bloodhardt' - This one isn't as cool, though. 3/5 *'Lionhardt' - Gold and purple! 5/5 *'Stonehardt' - Not as colourful, but still good. 4/5 *'Balderich' and Griefhardt - Both armour designs are stunning, both in their own different ways. 5/5 each *'Wujing'* - Eh. 3/5 *'Gridironhardt'* - Also eh. 3/5 Average Score: 3.9/5 Roadhog *'Brass, Cobalt, Copper and Viridian' - ...There wasn't much they could do, honestly. 2/5 each *'Pigpen' - Akin to Junkrat's Toasted, this literal crappy skin is a step up from the real crappy skins. 3/5 *'Stitched' - This one's also okay. 3/5 *'Rudolph' - Quite festive. The candy cane hook is funny, too. 3/5 *'Butcher' - Badass. 5/5 *'Islander' and Toa - A great cultural nod. 5/5 each *'Mako' and Sharkbait - All hail the nipple ring. 4/5 each *'Bajie'* - The pig head is probably the best part about it. 5/5 *'Junkenstein's Monster'* - It's just too fitting. 5/5 *'Ice Fisherman'* - My go-to. See Roadhog, putting on a shirt ain't so bad. 5/5 *'Lacrosse'* - It's... very mediocre. 2/5 Average Score: 3/5 Soldier: 76 *'Jet, Olive and Russet' - They're okay. 3/5 each *'Smoke' - They literally just removed the blue. It's distracting. 2/5 *'Bone' and Golden - Both really solid epic skins. 4/5 each *'Immortal'* - Wish I could've gotten this one, because this is badass. Pitch black eyes, chalky skin, red suit, it's got it all. 5/5 *'Venom'* - Meh. 3/5 *'Commando: 76' and Night Ops: 76 - Looks pretty good for his age. Both colour schemes are nice, too. 4/5 each *'Daredevil: 76' and Stunt Rider: 76 - Pretty goofy. 3/5 each *'Cyborg: 76'* - Eh. 3/5 *'Grillmaster: 76'* - Possibly the best skin ever in existence. The dad vibe is strong. 5/5 *'Alpine: 76'* - It isn't quite there. 4/5 *'Slasher: 76'* - This is everything. 5/5 *'Strike Commander Morrison'* - Solid. 5/5 Average Score: 3.7/5 Sombra *'Cidro, Incendio and Mar' - Now these are some Common skins! The gradient certainly helps. 4/5 each *'Noche' - Why the hell did they abandon the gradient for this one? But I gotta give it credit, even this could qualify as Epic. Blizzard really stepped up their Common and Epic skin game. 3/5 *'Glitch' - Now that's a skin that can pull off white and green! 4/5 *'Virus' - The colours clash a bit, but it's cool. 3/5 *'Peppermint'* - Solid festive colours. 4/5 *'Mexicana'* - Nice. 3/5 *'Azúcar' and Los Muertos - Badass. 5/5 each *'Augmented' - Sorry, not a big fan of this one. 3/5 *'Cyberspace' - The blue glows! 5/5 *'Tulum'* - I was so bummed out when I couldn't get this one! It just looks so cool. 5/5 *'Rime'* - Glowy blue frost demon lady! 5/5 *'Talon'* - The haircut feels tacked on... 4/5 *'Junkenstein's Bride'* - Not as grand as I expected it to be, but it still looks nice on her. 4/5 Average Score: 3.8/5 Symmetra *'Cardamom, Saffron and Technomancer' - Really solid skins. 4/5 each *'Hyacinth' - Dear Blizzard, please stop making pink skins so saturated and gaudy. Or maybe don't make any pink skins. Thank you for your time. 2/5 *'Peacock, Regal, Utopaea and Qipao'* - I love each of these colour combinations on Symmetra: brown + teal + gold, gold + purple, white + gold, and red + gold. Gold always makes things better. 4/5 each *'Vampire'* - The black + red combo plus those eyeball turrets. 4/5 *'Architech' and Vishkar - Pretty mundane for Legendaries. 4/5 each *'Devi' and Goddess - But on the other hand, we have these godly skins. Sorry for the pun. 5/5 each *'Oasis'* - Great colour scheme aside, what's up with that impractical headwear? I mean, she can probably see with that because it's the future and all, but it looks dumb. Not that it detracts from the skin in any way. 5/5 *'Dragon'* - The colours and the textures are absolutely stunning. 5/5 *'Magician'* - Blizzard just really likes Symmetra now, don't they? The translucent arm; the suit; the top hat; it all adds up to a good skin. 5/5 *'Figure Skater'* - I'm conflicted on this one. Stunningly beautiful dress and all, but that makeup is not working for her. Her thigh-high socks are comparatively dull in colour, which really bothers me because Symm's legs are her most-defined feature about her. 3/5 Average Score: 4.4/5 Torbjörn *'Blå, Citron, Grön and Plommon' - Solid. 3/5 each *'Cathode' - ...That just looks gaudy as hell. 1/5 *'Woodclad' - Much better. Much, much, better. 3/5 *'Tre Kronor' - The Swedish colours suit the guy. 4/5 *'Magni' - Looks pretty badass. 5/5 *'Chopper' and Dreadlock - Eh. 3/5 each *'Barbarossa' - Pretty fitting. 5/5 *'Chopper' - Colour scheme doesn't work as much, sorry. 3/5 *'Chief Engineer Lindholm' and Ironclad - At first I didn't like these skins, but I warmed up to them. 5/5 each. *'Viking'* - We were all waiting for this, honestly. 5/5 *'Santaclad'* - I expected Rein to be in the suit, but it works just as good for Torb. 5/5 *'Cybjörn'* - Nope. 2/5 Average Score: 4.1/5 Tracer *'Electric Purple, Neon Green and Royal Blue' - Solid. 4/5 each *'Hot Pink' - No. 1/5 *'Posh' - The good ol' white and gold. 4/5 *'Sporty' - Similarily, the good ol' black and green. 4/5 *'Rose'* - Eh. 3/5 *'Lightning'* - That haircut though... 2/5 *'Punk' - Not a fan. 2/5 *'Ultraviolet' - This works much better. 4/5 *'Mach T' - Orange and blue! 5/5 *'T.Racer' - Colour scheme isn't as striking. 4/5 *'Cadet Oxton'* - AKA Flight Attendant Tracer. 4/5 *'Graffiti'* - The hoodie, the splattered designs on her tights, the gas mask, all of it's cool. 5/5 *'Sprinter'* and Track and Field* - Eh. 3/5 each *'Jingle'* and Cadet Oxton* - Both solid. 4/5 each *'2018 Atlantic All-Stars'* - Now this is a skin. 5/5 Average Score: 3.5/5 Widowmaker *'Ciel, Nuit, Rose and Vert' - Typical fanfare. 3/5 each *'Patina' - Any gold skin is a good skin in my book. 4/5 *'Winter' - What Torb can't pull off, Widow can. 4/5 *'Tricolore'* - Sorry, the colour scheme doesn't fit here. 2/5 *'Spider'* - Eerily cool. 4/5 *'Nova' and Kerrigan ' - Both are pretty cool. 4/5 each *'Odette and Odile ' - I actually like these skins. Odile a bit more so. 4/5 each *'Comtesse and Huntress ' - These skins fit so well. 5/5 each *'Talon* - Eh. 3/5 *'Côte d'Azur'* - Just for the fact that her sunglasses are her visor. 5/5 *'Black Lily'* - Solid. 4/5 *'Biathlon'* - Widow looks pretty uncomfortable in that suit. The pink is very acceptable here, however; not too bright or prominent. 4/5 *'Noire'* - ...No. 2/5 Average Score: 3.6/5 Winston *'Atmosphere, Banana, Forest and Red Planet' - These are really solid. 3/5 each *'Desert' - The colours work really well. 4/5 *'Horizon' and BlizzCon 2017* - Eh. 3/5 each *'Frogston' and Undersea ' - It looks cute on him. 4/5 each *'Explorer and Safari ' - Pretty funny-looking. Uh, but in a good way. 4/5 each *'Wukong* - The best Winston skin. 5/5 *'Yeti'* - Looks badass. 5/5 *'Specimen 28'* - An existing skin + a few minute details =/= a higher quality skin. 1/5 *'Catcher'* - Eh. 3/5 Average Score: 2.7/5 Wrecking Ball *'Chloride, Lithium, Potassium and Smoke' - They're okay. 3/5 each *'Biohazard' - This is what a good Epic skin looks like. 4/5 *'Wooden Ball' - Not as good as Biohazard, but it's still pretty cool. 3/5 *'Horizon and Lunar' - They're both okay. 3/5 each *'Junker' - Badass. 5/5 *'Mayham' - The brighter colours hurt my eyes. 4/5 *'Jack-O'-Lantern'* - Wrecking Ball's first Legendary skin is legendary. 5/5 Average Score: 3.5/5 Zarya *'Brick, Goldenrod, Taiga and Violet' - Solid. 3/5 each *'Dawn' - Eh... 2/5 *'Midnight' - Black and yellow! 4/5 *'Frosted' - It's literally Dawn but with a few things slapped onto it. 1/5 *'Barbarian' - After months and months of skins that fans couldn't agree on whether or not they're good, we finally get badass Barbarian, ushering a new age of universally-accepted Zarya skins. 5/5 *'Arctic' and Siberian Front - Solid. 4/5 each *'Cybergoth' and Industrial - I actually like these skins... bite me. 4/5 each *'Cyberian'* - It's not bad... but not too awesome either. 3/5 *'Champion'* and Weightlifter* - My go-to skins. Well, before Xuanwu came along. 5/5 each *'Totally 80's'* - "What? You like the goth skins and this but not Cyberian? What's wrong with you???" again, bite me. This is perfection. 5/5 *'Xuanwu'* - Totally badass. Let's hope Blizzard keeps these kinds of skins coming. 5/5 *'Snowboarder'* - Why not? 4/5 Average Score: 3.6/5 Zenyatta *'Air, Earth, Leaf and Water' - Typical Common skins. 3/5 each *'Ascendant' - I like this colour scheme a lot. 4/5 *'Carbon Fiber' - Black and bright green! 5/5 *'Harmonious' - Eh... 3/5 *'Skullyatta'* - Simple, yet cool. 4/5 *'Djinyatta' - Looks cool. 4/5 *'Ifrit' - The black and red certainly helped here. 5/5 *'Ra' - Again, looks cool, but I prefer... 4/5 *'Sunyatta' - ...The darker counterpart. 5/5 *'Sanzang'* - So eerie-looking. 5/5 *'Nutcracker'* - *insert nuts joke here* 5/5 *'Cultist'* -The design is awesome, and the voicelines are chilling to the bone. Glad they brought back "Experience nothingness". 5/5 *'Fastball'* - Amazing. 5/5 Average Score: 4.4/5 List of Scores FLU stands for "from last update" *Doomfist - 4.5 *Reaper - 4.5 *Symmetra - 4.4 (+0.3 flu) *Zenyatta - 4.4 *Torbjörn - 4.1 *Ana - 4 *Moira - 3.9 *Orisa - 3.9 *Reinhardt - 3.9 (+0.5 flu) *Sombra - 3.8 *Ashe - 3.7 (+3.7 flu) *McCree - 3.7 *Mercy - 3.7 (-0.2 flu) *Mei - 3.7 *Soldier: 76 - 3.7 *Lúcio - 3.6 (+0.4 flu) *Widowmaker - 3.6 (-0.1 flu) *Pharah - 3.6 *Zarya - 3.6 (-0.2 flu) *Genji - 3.5 *Hanzo - 3.5 *D.Va - 3.5 *Tracer - 3.5 *Wrecking Ball - 3.5 *Roadhog - 3 *Brigitte - 3.4 *Junkrat - 3.4 *Bastion - 3.1 (-0.3 flu) *Winston - 2.7 *Most points gained: Ashe (+3.7), Reinhardt (+0.5), Lúcio (+0.4) *Most points lost: Bastion (-0.3), Zarya (-0.2), Widowmaker (-0.1) Category:Post-Test Page Category:Overwatch Category:Opinions